


where the sky hangs

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flying, Gen, Idiots (platonically) in Love, Kidfic, Light Angst, Sort of? - Freeform, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, Wingfic, Wings, tommy is like. 12 LMAO, very light angst dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: It was all worth, Tommy thinks as he spreads out his wings, grinning as he stares out of his house.Now he can fly.He can fly.(or, winged!sbi where tommy learns how to fly :D)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 454





	where the sky hangs

Tommy remembers a time where he didn't have his wings, and he thinks that those were the worst few years of his entire life. He spent weeks, months, years, watching his family fly out of their home, soaring in the sky and diving and _living_ , and he fucking hated it. He sat in their house without saying a word, he stayed in their stupid home and watched from the windows as his brothers and father would laugh and breathe in the fresh air. Tommy remembers when his wings started to grow in for the first time, he remembers when they started to push through his skin. It was so fucking _painful_ , but it was _worth it_ , because that meant he'd be able to _fly_. He stomached the pain, bit back the tears and cries of agony, and he waited. 

He sat there in pain for hours, curled up in a ball, and waited for the pain to go away. It was the worst thing he'd ever felt in his entire life, it made him want to be sick, it was unbelievably agonizing. Tommy sobbed into the ground and into his arms, he screamed into his hands as his wings started to press through his skin and appear, right in between his shoulder blades. He doesn't know who found him first - it was probably Phil, Phil was always in the house around this time. Tommy thinks that he was probably ten, maybe eleven, when his wings started to grow in. He remembers Phil telling him that his own wings grew in when he was eight, and that Tommy's would be growing in soon. He doesn't remember the rest of that night very well. Tommy mostly just remembers someone talking to him, trying to bring him down from the pain, to bring him back to earth. 

It was all worth, he thinks as he spreads out his wings, grinning as he stares out of his house. 

Tommy used to hate living in the sky. It made him angry, it pissed him off because he could never _leave_. Phil had to take him down to the ground, and when Wilbur and Techno got old enough, then they'd do it. Tommy hated being carried to the ground by people who had their wings, he wanted to be able to do it on his own. But he knew that he couldn't, and that was the worst part of all of it. Tommy knew that he couldn't fly, and if he tried, he'd fucking die. 

But now, _now_ , he can fly. 

_He can fly._

Tommy grins, flapping his wings a little, shifting on his feet as he stares at the open sky in front of him. He feels a hand clamp down on his shoulder, and he turns his head up to look at his older brother, grinning at Wilbur. He feels a hand on his other shoulder, and he glances over at Techno, who just nods at him once. Tommy takes a breath in, and- 

He feels a hand on his back, and then the ground is gone from under him. 

Tommy shouts, fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins. He flips over, staring up at the person who pushed him. Phil waves at him, leaping out of the house a second later. Tommy feels something like terror shoot through him, but he pushes it down, bites back his fear. He flips himself back over, flapping his wings as fast as he can, ignoring the way that the ground comes closer and closer. Tommy watches as it stops, he watches as the grass doesn't come any closer to his face. Tommy pauses, listening to the wind move around him as his wings beat, supporting him in the air, supporting _him in the fucking air_. Holy _shit_ , he's _flying_. Well, it's more like hovering, but Tommy doesn't fucking care - he's _flying!_ He's flying, he's _flying!_ He's finally flying! He's done it, he's actually..he's actually flying! 

"Phil!" Tommy shouts, craning his head back to look at his dad. "Phil, look! Look at me, bitch! I'm fucking doing it! I'm fuckin' flying!" Tommy grins, unable to snap his jaw shut. He's _so fucking happy_. "I'm doing it, I'm _doing it!_ Look, look! Will, Techno, look at me! I'm fuckin' _flying_ , bitches!" He laughs, flapping his wings even harder to keep himself in the air. His heart is beating way too fast, and he thinks that it might actually kill him, holy fucking shit, _holy fucking shit_. Tommy breathes out, wind whipping past his face, ruffling his feathers and his hair and..and.. _he's flying_. "I'm flying!" Tommy shouts, watching as Wilbur dives down with him, hovering in front of him.

"Look at you go!" Wilbur laughs, beaming at him. His wings are huge, Wilbur's are. They're not as big as Phil's, but they're probably going to get there at some point. Or, at least, that's what Phil says. "You're doing so well, holy shit, Tommy!" He grins, only beating his wings every few seconds. Wilbur was one of the fastest learners according to Phil. It took Techno a long time before he even tried to fly, but Wilbur was always managing to sneak out long before his wing actually grew in. Tommy would have done the same, but his wings were weak and fragile and they would have broken if he had flown before he was ready. "You're doing so good, Tommy!" Wilbur tells him, sounding genuine. Tommy can't help but duck his head and grin a little more, feeling pride in his chest. 

"Yeah?" He asks, flapping his wings even faster. "How do I fly even more, Will?" He asks. "How do I actually move?" 

Wilbur beams at him, motioning up. Tommy follows his brother's gaze, eyes landing on Phil and Techno, who drift down to the same level that they're at. "Look at you go, nerd!" Techno laughs, a small smile on his face. "You're doin' a lot better than I did when I first learnt how to fly. Proud of you, little bird." 

"I'm not fuckin' little no more!" Tommy laughs, puffing out his chest. "I'm flying 'nd shit!" Tommy grins, feeling happier than he thinks he ever has in his whole entire life. "I really wanna start moving, how the fuck do I start moving? Phil, how do I move?" Phil laughs, gliding down to a halt, only flapping his wings every few minutes. He's probably the strongest person Tommy's ever met. Tommy can't believe how fucking cool his dad is, even though he'd never admit that, only 'cause Phil doesn't really need to know that. "Dad?" 

Phil beams at him, slowly flapping his wings as he moves back. "Your wings are part of you," Phil tells him. "You can control them. But," he pauses, raising a finger, "you need to be _careful_. Respectful, too. You can ask your legs to run faster, but you can't get mad at them when they give out, yeah?" Phil smiles. "And don't worry, Tommy, if anything at all happens, you've got us. All of us. We'll catch you. Now," Phil flutters back, smiling a little softer. "Come over here, mate." 

Tommy nods, breathing out. His heart is pounding in his chest, he feels like he's going to throw up, but in the good way. He's excited, he's _really_ excited. "Okay." Tommy nods again, closing his eyes for half a second. He opens his eyes, letting his wings flutter and- _fuck_. He feels himself start to fall, but Tommy tries his best to keep calm. He's getting speed, right? So long as he doesn't get too close to the ground, he can save this. Tommy looks up, trying his best to urge his wings to actually work, to flap, to let him move. 

And they _do._

He feels the wind whip past him, ruffling his feathers as he tilts his head up and _flies_. He soars upwards, grinning and laughing so hard that he thinks he might actually pass out, because _holy fucking shit he's doing it_. Tommy laughs as he flies, diving back down to his family, throwing out his arms, tilting his body to the side, letting his wings do what they're meant to do. He feels the feathers on his arms help him glide and move, he can feel every single feather, primary and secondary and then the other ones, whatever they're called, working together. He can feel the wind and everything and _it's so fucking cool_. 

"There he goes!" Wilbur shouts, his voice echoing in Tommy's ears, and it only makes him happier. "Look at you go, little bird! Look at him go, Techno! He's fucking flying, he's absolutely killing it out here!" Wilbur laughs, sounding so proud, sounding happy and genuine. It makes Tommy's chest hurt in the good way, it makes him grin so hard that his cheeks hurt. "Go on, little bird!"

"I'm not little anymore! I'm not!" Tommy laughs, turning his head to look back at his family, beaming at them as he turns around, letting himself fall. He flips back around long before he's even close to hitting the ground, gliding low in the sky as he soars through it. He beats his wings, looking back up at his brothers and dad as he soars back towards them, passing them. "Come on, are you just gonna stand there 'nd watch me?"

"Oh, it's on, little bird," Techno laughs, spreading out his wings from the perch he's stood on. "You're goin' _down_ , little bird." 

"Nope!" Tommy laughs, flapping his wings even faster. "Can't catch me, bitch! I'm too fuckin' fast for you!" Tommy grins, turning his head back a little. Techno is hot on his tail, and Wilbur is only just starting to fly towards him. Tommy's not entirely sure where Phil is, but he prepares himself for a possible ambush. It's in Phil's style to ambush him, and it definitely would make sense if his dad got his brothers to be distractions. "I'm too fucking fast!" Tommy shouts, grinning so hard that it hurts. "I'm gonna escape you bitches!" 

Wilbur laughs from behind him, and Tommy can hear both Phil and Techno do the same. It's perfect, all of this, it's fucking _perfect_. Tommy knew that he'd fly eventually, but he didn't think he would master it so fast, he didn't think that he'd manage to do so well this fast. He feels the wind pass through his hair and his wings, fluffing out his feathers without him even trying to. "I'm right about to catch you, bitch boy!" Wilbur calls out, and Tommy just giggles, refusing to look back, refusing to give Wilbur that win. "Tommy, you're gonna get caught! I'm gonna catch you!"

"Nah, _I'm_ gonna catch him!" Techno laughs, and Tommy turns back for just a second, right in time to see Techno shove Wilbur to the side. "He's _mine_ , songbird!" Wilbur grins, his eyes narrowing in that playful way that they do whenever he's _real_ happy. Tommy's only seen that a few times before, and he can't believe that this moment warrants one of those looks from his older brother. "What're you gonna do about it, songbird?"

"Punch you," Wilbur grins, and then he does just that. "You think you're so much better than me," Wilbur teases. "At least I'm not entirely tone deaf, huh? Come on, Technoblade, hit a low G for me. Come on, hit a high _F_ for me, you little son of a b-"

"Caught you," Tommy nearly screams when he slams straight into Phil's chest, his heart nearly stopping. His wings stop for a second, but he manages to get them back under control a second later. "Hey, Tommy. You've done really, really good," Phil tells him, smiling. His hands rest on Tommy's arms, and Tommy can't help but grin up at him. "Proud of you, little bird. I didn't even manage to get the hang of flying this fast! You've done so fuckin' good, Tommy." 

Tommy grins, ducking his head. "Really?"

"Yeah, really!" Phil laughs, nodding a few times. "'Course I'm proud of you, Tommy! Now," he grins, dropping his voice a bit. "How about we and go dive bomb your brothers, yeah?" Tommy grins even more. 

"Let's go fuck 'em up!" He agrees, laughing as Phil takes to the sky, soaring so far up that Tommy can barely see him. 

All of the pain, all of the waiting, it was all worth it. Every single thing he went through, it was worth it. 

Tommy thinks that this is the happiest he's ever been in his whole entire life. 

And by fucking _god_ was it all worth it. 


End file.
